


Zakochany Idiota

by Cala



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker chce zjeść spaghetti. Jak w tym filmie o psach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zakochany Idiota

\- Zrobisz spaghetti?

Eliot zignorował pytanie i doprawił steki.

Parker zabrała mu wino nim zdążył po nie sięgnąć. - Eliot, ale zrobisz spaghetti?

Eliot zacisnął pięści. - Parker... Oddaj wino.

Popatrzyła na niego jakby zabrał jej ostatniego centa.

Mogłaby mu wbić nóż w serce. Zabolałoby mniej.

\- Jesteś uczulona na bazylię. A te steki będą niedługo gotowe. Nie wolałabyś steków?

Podeszła do niego. - A bez bazylii? Zrobiłbyś spaghetti? Z sosem i mięsnymi kuleczkami? I z takim zielonym na szczycie? Mówiłeś, że zrobisz dla mnie wszystko...

Mówił, to prawda.

Ale miał na myśli coś innego. Jak pobicie Hardisona za zainstalowanie kamer w ich biurach. Albo pomoc we włamaniu do Luwru. Albo pobicie Hardisona... Nie był wybredny.

\- Ale czemu spaghetti?

Parker uśmiechnęła się. - Bo wtedy moglibyśmy włączyć muzykę i zjeść spaghetti na tyłach jakiejś restauracji, chociaż wolałabym na dachu. Na dachu byłoby lepiej.

Eliotowi nie podobał się rozmarzony wyraz na twarzy Parker. Nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- I jedlibyśmy spaghetti z jednego talerza. I turlalibyśmy mięsne kulki i nie zauważylibyśmy że jemy tę samą nitkę makaronu i spotkalibyśmy się w połowie. I przeszlibyśmy do całowania.

Eliot przewrócił oczami i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

\- Moglibyśmy od razu przejść do całowania, - zasugerował z nadzieją. A potem mogliby zjeść te steki...

Potrząsnęła tylko głową. - Nie. Ja chcę tak jak w filmie.

Informacja, że Parker nie wpadła na to sama była pewnym pocieszeniem. Niewielkim, ale zawsze. Chwila, moment...

\- W jakim filmie?

\- Zakochany Kundel. Hardison mi puścił. Nikt nic nie ukradł, ale spaghetti mi się podobało.

Pocałowała go w policzek i popatrzyła z nadzieją.

Nie Kundel. Idiota.

Eliot po raz kolejny przeklął dzień, w którym dał się w to wszystko wciągnąć.

Wyłączył ogień pod stekami. Będzie mógł je pogrzać w piekarniku z odrobiną wina i młodymi ziemniaczkami. Potem.

\- Ale zrobienie spaghetti trochę zajmie, - powiedział, mając nadzieję, że perspektywa czekania zniechęci Parker. Zwykle nie lubiła czekać.

Rzuciła mu się na szyję uszczęśliwiona.

\- Ty zrób spaghetti, a ja pójdę pożyczyć włoską muzykę od twoich sąsiadów!

Eliot zmarszczył brwi.

\- Parker, oni wyjechali do Cleveland. Nikogo nie ma w domu.

\- No to co? - wzruszyła ramionami i skierowała się w stronę balkonu.


End file.
